


Treasure You

by bubblyani



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: One fine night did not prove to be business as usual for Lucifer Morningstar, especially when you showed up with a surprising heartfelt confession.





	1. Chapter 1

Confident he may be with an overdose of cockiness. Mischievous he may be of a great deal with the men and women he meets. But Lucifer Morningstar proved to be nothing but serious with you that night. 

As if there was no time to waste, as if he must do whatever it takes to treasure it. 

To treasure being with you. 

The way his perfectly groomed stubble grazed your neck, sent shivers down your spine. You felt secure with your legs wrapped tightly around his hips. Hovering over you, his hands roamed over your bare thighs with much generosity, as your dress remained pulled up to your waist.

Infused in pleasure, you certainly did not expect this few minutes earlier. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

_**(A few minutes before)** _

Your fingers were swift and unnoticeable, snatching the joint away from his lips. Therefore it proved to be easy to casually place it in your mouth, as you proceeded to take a slow puff. 

“My my…” Lucifer began , “…aren’t _you_ the daring type?” 

Taking it out your lips, your eyes moved over to the ceiling. His gaze washed over you when you blew out smoke in an even line with patience. Little did he know it was far from daring, but a merely a desperate plea for courage instead. 

Truthfully, you were surprised to find him upstairs all by himself when a party was about to begin at LUX. Which party exactly, you did not know. And quite frankly you did not care. Not today. 

Sitting on the couch with a joint paired up with his usual glass of whiskey, Lucifer claimed he was tempted to have a little “Me time” as he ironically phrased it with a chuckle, amidst the party or the people waiting downstairs. 

But he indeed called the shots, so who was there to oppose? 

Blowing out of the final remnants of smoke out lips which found it to be foreign, you didn’t hesitate to put out the joint on the ashtray in an instant. 

“Ah! I wasn’t finished with that, by the way…” Lucifer protested, with a hint of playfulness. But the moment you turned your gaze to him, he was suddenly quiet. For you were far from playful. 

“Why do you let me stick around?” 

You asked in a low voice. 

He raised his eyebrows in response, “Whatever do you mean?”

You turned your body fully towards his direction, folding one leg under your dress as you did so. 

“You’re a man who can have almost anything…” you said, “Heck! You can have any woman wrapped around you just like that!” You said, snapping your fingers on the last word, “So…Why…Why are you wasting most of your time… with me?” You asked, your voice growing louder by the end. 

Pausing for a few seconds, Lucifer Morningstar gave up, bursting out into laughter. 

“Y/N…” he laughed, “Darling… _are you high_?” 

You shook your head slowly. 

“Never been more sober Luce…” you replied, calling him by the nickname you used whenever you got emotional, “…even though I just smoked a bit of a joint…” you scoffed with a smile, “So why?” You asked, the smile suddenly fading away, “Why? Are you spending time with me? Why won’t you just shoo me away? Ask me to leave?” Pressing your crimson painted lips, you continued, “I know I’m not the most interesting woman in the world-”

“Depends on your definition of interesting” he spoke back with a smirk. 

“And I’m certainly _not_ the most _beautiful_ …” you said, shaking your head “so…why?” You repeated, “Cause…I can think of dozen reasons why I spend time with you-” 

Suddenly you watched Lucifer’s expression change to concern. As if he was not prepared for this conversation. He did not answer. But you could tell he was searching for one. You gulped nervously. 

“Ask me!” You began. 

“What?” He asked, eyebrows narrowing with more confusion. 

“Ask me what I truly desire…” you said, “…go on Lucifer! Isn’t it your _thing_?” 

“Y/N…I don’t know wha-”

“Fine!” You snapped, “If you won’t…then _I will_ …” you continued, “Y/N..what is it that you _truly_ desire?” You said. Never have you mocked this side of him, and you didn’t plan to do so now either. He could tell you sounded sincere. 

Taking a deep breath, you felt your lips quiver, as you looked into his eyes. 

“I want…” you paused, “I want to be in love…” you said, proceeding to exhale. 

“But…only if it’s with… _you_ ” 

You swore your voice grew weak, yet given his reaction he definitely managed to hear it.  
Eyes widened, Lucifer certainly did not seem prepared. 

“Y/N…” he began.

Desperation swallowed you whole, you were way past the surface of composure. And you didn’t care. Leaning forward, your hand pushed into the leather sofa. The leather creaked as you lifted yourself up. 

Disregarding all that, you kissed him with all your heart. 

Regrets may follow later on, but you were sure you will certainly have less of it.  
Slowly pulling away, you looked down instantly, maintaining it with devotion. For you were embarrassed, and unable to place it anywhere else. 

“Y/N…” 

Lucifer’s voice filled with a warmth made you look up all the sudden, surprising you as his lips clashed against yours in response. And just like that, all forms of control abandoned you, and your body grew more lithe when he slowly pushed you back in convenience, and you complied. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**_(Present)_ **

Pressed against the leather couch with his weight on top of you, a moan left your lips as you felt your hips involuntarily roll against him. 

Your ears were in for a surprise when you heard Lucifer grunt in reply, followed by his own body reciprocating to yours. 

“Luce…” you breathed, as you held his face “I-”  
A sudden hint of red glinted in his eyes, causing you to gasp.  
_What was that?_

“Lucifer!” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Maze’s voice echoed throughout the room with much clarity, every object in the room was not left untouched. It also suddenly broke the both of you apart from each other, as if you both just touched fire. Curling your legs up, you were surprised to find yourself perched on the side of the couch in response. 

Faking a chuckle, Lucifer looked over to the woman. 

“Well what is it…Maze?”

“The party…” she said curtly, walking towards the couch, dressed in leather, “…it’s about to start, sorry to interrupt” yet there was no trace of apology in her tone, but mere sarcasm instead. 

“Right…” Lucifer said, “…the party…yes” realizing the reality that awaited him downstairs. 

Turning back, he caught the sight of your flushed face. Parting his lips, he attempted to form a sentence. And you could tell. 

And this time it was your turn to fake it. 

Changing your expression to a happy one.

“Yeah man…you should go…” you said, changing your expression to an excited, enthusiastic one, “Oh my god…the party….how can you forget?” 

“Yes…” Lucifer said, “How silly of me…” confused, he got up, straightening his jacket as he pulled out a handkerchief to wipe off the lipstick. 

With one last look, he joined Maze in the elevator. And as the doors closed, you were left all to yourself, completely breathless. 

But most importantly, confused and longing for answers.


	2. Chapter 2

With your legs shaking frantically, You were suddenly aware of the flesh covered frame that was your body even more. Staring at the sky through the glass window, you clearly felt alone enough to reminisce all that happened out loud. The sting that his stubble left on the soft skin of your neck, every inch of your thighs that received his touch were evident souvenirs. Souvenirs of the impossible and unexpected. 

A little part of you longed to jump up and down, squeal in glee. But you wholeheartedly didn’t want to. Because it didn’t feel right. 

Your logical reasoning made you question yourself: What are you really doing? 

Putting your legs down, you sat right up. Exactly, why were you wasting your time sitting up here all alone, whilst the life of the party was downstairs. The ‘Life’ that was wrapped around your body a few minutes ago, to be exact. 

Smoothening your hair, straightening your dress, reapplying your lipstick, your heels clicked as you rushed to the elevator. 

———————-

The elevator doors opened with their usual ding, revealing the amorous spectacle that was LUX. Only that your ears didn’t drown in loud music, but with just one voice commanding the room instead. 

You froze. It was his voice. 

“…and it is my great pleasure to have you all here tonight. Though I’ll be more than pleased to have you all here ever night...” 

Laughter erupted from the crowd as Lucifer’s velvet voice continued to fill in, his humor amplified through the microphone. 

Stepping out of the elevator, you saw him standing a few feet away to your right. As he raised his glass, Lucifer grinned to his fullest. 

“Cheers...” 

“CHEERS!” The crowd replied with glee, and with his signal, the music made its entrance, joyous cries were met, and the party began. 

You realized how even the simplest words sounded undeniably pleasing in his voice. Like how you realize it over and over again. 

You watched him glide down the stairs , walking into the crowds with ease, with confidence. Dozens of glasses clicked to satisfaction, while dozen pair of eyes were blessed with his flashing smile. Surely the loins of all occupants would catch on fire, and he would be to blame. Chuckling, you had to admit, you were always impressed by his charm. 

Spinning around, Lucifer’s eyes suddenly caught your own, and you were surprised when he froze in response. His joyous expression had vanished, replaced with a serious one instead. Your heart grew heavy to see him look so vulnerable, as if he just let his guard down. This was not what you wanted from him. Turning away, you descended down the stairs in a flash, hoping to relieve him. 

_Should I just go?_

Settling on an empty corner of a couch, you took in a deep breath, wondering why you thought that, and whether you should really act on it. Looking up, you longed to be distracted by the music that moved the bodies in hypnosis. Tapping your feet, you drank in how each frame moved in its own groove. It made you smile for a minute. For it was not so long before when you found yourself dancing here for the first time ever. You remembered oh so clearly. 

—————-

**_(A few months ago, LUX)_ **

The wait outside was so worth it, for you were clearly having a great time at LUX. Upon your friend’s insistence, you may have stepped out the apartment with hesitation but you didn’t regret it one bit. Drowning in your own screams of happiness , flashing lights had nothing on you as a brighter smile flashed across your face while your limbs moved to the rhythm. You didn’t deny that more people stepped into the dance floor once you warmed it up a bit. When you danced, you danced your worries away. The fire you had in you was uncontainable. And you could do nothing but cause Forrest fires wherever you extended your arms or swayed your hips. 

“Oh my god...”

“It’s him...it’s him” 

“He’s so hot” 

The sudden shrill of your friends voices irritated you whilst your body rolled. 

“Guys…” you panted, turning to face them “What the hell-“

You fell silent, upon seeing the figure that stood before you. 

If Tall, Dark and Handsome had an official visual description, he would be the clear winner. 

“I’m afraid you’re making us all look bad” He said,with  his evident British accent. 

“Huh?” Genuine concern filled your face. But he merely smiled in return. Your friend was right. He was hot. 

“My dancers…” he said, pointing at the women on the boxes, “...you’re making them look bad. Are you trying to steal their jobs?” He asked teasingly, his smile never leaving. 

“Oh haha…” you laughed, covering your mouth “ that…I mean  _this_ …hehe” you looked down embarrassingly, “I thought you were being serious for a moment there…”

“Well I  _am_ …” the man replied, making you look back at him with raised eyebrows “I couldn’t help but be fascinated by what I just saw earlier ...you’re... _quite_ the gifted dancer, filled with the vigor I truly admire in you humans” 

You chuckled, “You humans ? What are you? An alien?” 

“Oh the Devil in fact...” he grinned widely. 

Shaking your head, you said, “Well...the best moves are not for...everyone” 

“Oh my…” you heard the sensuality in his curious tone, “... only the exclusive ones then?” 

With hands on your waist, you took one more step, until you were merely inches away from his beautiful face. 

“Just the one…” you purred, “...whoever is lucky” 

“Ooooh...” he purred back, not holding anything back. 

You swore his lips never looked so clear as it grew closer to yours. 

Until you suddenly giggled. 

“Ahahah…Was I doing it right?” You chuckled. Forcing him to furrow his eyebrows with confusion. 

“Doing what?”

“Flirting...” you laughed, “...I’m really sorry...I’m normally not so good at it” 

Realizing the situation, he laughed along with you. 

“ Well I find that hard to believe...” he said, extending his hand, “...Lucifer Morningstar” 

“Y/N Y/L/N!” You said, holding his hand with no hesitation, “Very...very nice to meet you” 

Suddenly you felt like your body and soul was a magnet, for you could not help but be drawn to him. But you knew it was clearly lust sneak attacking you. 

“Please...Allow me to get the next round ladies” Lucifer hailed the bartender, inciting cries of from your friends. 

“Oh Wow…”

“Thank you Lucifer” 

Smiling with soft eyes, you were definitely pleased with the result. And suddenly it was not lust that kept you company. 

The DJ managed to get your attention out of the blue. 

“Oh man…” you closed your eyes, “I loove this song !” 

Throwing your hands up in the air, you spun around, tip toeing over to the dance floor once more. All your friends however, flocked around Lucifer like bees to honey. Their eyes were filled with desire that he wasn’t a stranger to. Therefore, your warm joyous ones proved to be more interesting. 

It was only later that night on the way home, one of your drunk yet envious friends accidentally remarked how Lucifer Morningstar turned out to be worse than expected. 

“What? How is it possible? I find that hard to believe...” 

“Yeah, I bet it’s hard when you’re too busy dancing to even notice” 

“What could he have possibly done? Did he grope someone?” You asked mockingly. 

“Pft...he barely even paid any attention to any of us...”

“Well he’s a club owner...if he was looking at his phone ...maybe he was working probably...I don’t know”you said, taking a sip of your beer. 

“Yeah...working his eyes on you...” 

“Wha?...”your eyes widened, “Really?...” which came out softer than expected. Where did all the alcohol go? As you felt suddenly sober. Your friend nodded, snatching your bottle away while the other hailed a cab. 

Shaking your head frantically, you rubbed your eyes. 

_Nope, that’s not possible._

Your curiosity didn’t stop you from stopping by the club again one night. Only it wasn’t the same. 

“Ah...Ms. Y/L/N! You’re back!” 

Lucifer Morningstar welcomed you with literal open arms the moment you stepped inside. 

“Yeah...had quite a tiring day at work so...why not blow off some steam!” You smirked, as he guided you to the bar “although something strange did happen earlier...” 

“Oh? ...do tell” he said with curiosity, ordering drinks while you sat. 

“Donald from outside...he immediately recognized me. Didn’t even let me wait on queue...” you chuckled, nodding to thank the bartender once you received your drink, suddenly making you pause. “As if ...someone...remembered” you slowed down, realization rich in your voice as you looked at Lucifer’s proud face. With a low chuckle, he winked, making you catch your breath for a second. 

“Well I couldn’t really forget a beautiful face...or... _your_ face to be exact” 

“Hah...smooth move!”!

“Well you can’t blame me for trying...” he said, raising his glass. 

“To a new friendship” he said. 

You raised yours along with him. 

“To Ms. Y/L/N!” He added. You shook your head. 

“Y/N...please” you corrected, longing to hear him call out your name. Looking into your warm eyes, he toasted as the glasses clinked. 

“Y/N...” 

————————

**_(Present)_ **

“Y/N!” 

You were awakened from your short reminiscence as you heard Maze’s voice next to you. The beautiful young woman stood there, shoving a glass of whiskey in your hand. 

“You look like you could use a drink” she said coolly. 

“Thanks… I guess” you said, accepting it. With a slight nod, she left your sight. 

No matter what she thought of you, you always adored Maze. You admired her ferocity and strength, and you certainly thought her to be beautiful. 

Watching the ice cubes swim in the whiskey glass, you sighed heavily. You wanted to drink so badly.You wished to take in sips, with each sip helping you to wash away every single shitty feeling. But at the same time, you didn’t feel like it.

Everything felt so contradictory. It all felt uneasy, unanswered. You didn’t know what to do. 

Before you worry yourself to exhaustion, you took a huge gulp. 

Seeing Lucifer amongst those lucky women, seeing him play his flirtatious charm, seeing those innocent yet lust inducing touches here and there, left you a burn in your heart which did not seem so different from the burn you felt down your throat from that sip of whiskey. 

Those burns revealed nothing but jealousy. You wished you were as carefree and adventurous as they were, for if you were you would certainly be there amongst them, happy and entranced. 

But instead, there you were. Sitting on the corner, confused and envious, longing for him like an addict in withdrawal. Wishing he’d look your way with a smile instead of uncertainty. 

What have you done? 

Did you officially lose that close relationship you managed to build with this man? 

Ever since your acquaintance, it did not take long for the both of you to form a special friendship. One where you two would unknowingly end up sharing countless nights sharing his stories and adventures with Detective Decker over glasses of whiskey or cups of tea at his penthouse. He would lean more towards the whiskey while you’d insist he cut down for the sake of his health. 

“Bloody Hell! What are you ? My mother?” He’d laugh. 

“If being concerned makes me your mother...so be it!” You’d say, as you involuntarily pinch his cheek. 

“Ooops...” you’d say, “ that’s the whiskey in my tea acting out” giggling, you’d fall off your chair, erupting more laughter from him. 

You chuckled, never tired of that wonderful memory. But that chuckle suddenly faded for it was merely just a memory now. 

_Should I just go?_

———

Hours passed, and yet the party spirit continued to conquer the night. LUX was never a disappointment. 

While the others indulged in a constant high, you were definitely stewing in an all time low. Your mind filled with a dozen questions. 

Were you wrong to act out? To step out of the line? 

Will awkward silences and nervous glances forever replace the warm greetings and passionate conversations? You dreaded it. 

And just like that, another nightmare was just added to your list. 

_Should I just go?_

Yes, maybe you should, You thought. Unmoved from your seat the whole evening, you certainly did feel like a complete fool that night. 

Getting up in an instant, you walked towards the stairs with a heavy heart. If you leave now, you could at least cry yourself to sleep alone. Yes there will be tears, but at least it’ll help you sleep faster. 

Just the thought of it made your nose itch, you wanted to disappear into thin air. 

But you suddenly felt a strong grip on your wrist, pulling you back. Automatically turning, you found it was Lucifer standing next to you. 

“Lucifer!” You exclaimed. His eyes remained serious and his grip remained tight. Was he watching you all this time? 

But before you could speak further, you felt him drag you back from the stairs. Walking through the intoxicated crowds, you followed him with complete confusion. 

“Uh...” you began, “Lucifer ...what’s going on?”

Every woman you passed shot nothing but looks of intense jealousy. Surprising how Lucifer Morningstar brought out the sin in everyone. He did not take you to the bar, nor to the dance floor, not even to the piano. Instead you climbed upstairs with him, only to face the elevator doors opening up before the both of you. 

“Seriously...” you murmured with concern, as you both entered, “you’re making me worried now Lucifer...” 

His gaze on you intensified as seconds went by, and the moment those doors closed, you felt your wrist being set free. 

Allowing Lucifer to cup your face, capturing your lips with his instead. 

———

Sweet reminiscence bounced back to you as your lips made its entrancing journey with Lucifer’s own once again. His kisses had literal addiction written on them, intoxicating you more and more. Everything you could be, you became. You melted, you were intoxicated, you were liberated. 

Seemed like you felt like a fool for clearly nothing. 

With the elevator doors opening to his penthouse, Lucifer slowly guided you inside, lips still glued to yours with devotion. 

The way he held you, safety was the only word you could describe it. 

You felt him lowering himself slightly, just so that he could lift you up with ease, wrapping your legs around him. Lost in his lips, you hadn’t the slightest clue of your location until he finally broke away, setting you on top of the bar table. 

Perched on the table with your legs spread wide, you sat there, with a face so flushed, and lips gratefully swollen. Heavy pants filled the background as he looked up at your state. For a second you felt like a part of divinity, for his gaze was filled with faith. Finally getting some strength in, you pushed yourself off the table, lightly landing on your tipped toes to find yourself standing in front of him. You found it adorable how he mildly reacted to your landing, making sure you’re alright. Hands infected with life, your slowly extended them out. Fingertips impatiently rested on his chest, grazing, moving further out till you were successfully able to push the jacket off his torso. 

Lucifer Morningstar need not strip to arouse you, for his simple yet sophisticated white shirt covering his Adonis like frame sufficed more than ever. Grabbing you by the waist, his lips engulfed yours, inciting a gasp from you. This time his lips took their sweet time, as if he had all the time in the world. They even went far as to slowly allow his tongue take part, letting it beg its way into your own. You moaned as they entwined, deepening the kiss, allowing you to wrap your arms around his neck to bring yourself closer. He may be savoring but he certainly did not waste his time either, for Lucifer’s hands found its way around the zipper of your dress, gently unzipping it down. You suddenly shivered by the contact of his fingers on your now-exposed back, making him break away with a concerned look. 

“You okay?” He asked breathlessly. The softness in his voice was filled with intimacy that you had not experienced before. And you must admit it quite suited him as well. Flames birthed in you with such strength you did not need to reply with words. Pulling him back, you kissed him with enough passion to assure him you were _more than okay._

The passion was transferable, and doubling in Lucifer, the only way he could respond was surprising. Growling into your lips, you winced as you heard him tear the ends of your dress, letting it fall to the floor. 

You didn’t hesitate quickly unhooking your balconette bra, tossing it aside quickly before pressing yourself against him even further. 

Lips breaking away, Lucifer made his surprising discovery. No explanations required, he witnessed a little fantasy that had been dwelling inside you. Running your fingers over his shirt, you savored the material gingerly, whilst moving against his chest, allowing your bare breasts to be a part of the pleasure as your nipples hardened by the graze of the white shirt and the sculpted body beneath it. 

Lips parted, Lucifer had quite a hard time watching only you participating in the pleasure, especially when your lips rested on his Adam’s apple, placing feathery kisses all over it. 

“Oh Y/N...” he breathed pleadingly, which seemed quite surprising. Before you could make a snarky remark, he shushed you with his kisses, swiftly lifting you up to carry you in his arms bridal style until ending up at his bedroom. 

You felt your body bounce the moment it hit the bed, breaking you away from Lucifer whilst he stood before you. Slipping off your shoes , you quickly got up to see him unbuttoning his shirt in a rush that you have not seen. And for some odd reason, you felt the urge to help him out, bending down to untie his shoe laces. 

Loud chuckles from Lucifer alerted you of his surprise. 

“Y/N-“

“You’re welcome...” you said as you looked up with a smug expression. 

And your good deed did not end up unappreciated, for you stood up to see him peeling off his shirt. 

“You know...” you said, unbuckling his pants “...having an elevator open into your penthouse is real fancy and shit but... it’s quite the privacy killer sometimes, don’t you think?” You breathed into his cheek. 

“Well... given the previous experiences I will not disagree with you” he replied, nose brushing against yours. You giggled. 

“But...” he said, with the firm grip of your arm, “...make no mistake, this will  _not_ be interrupted by  _anyone_ . Even if anyone comes through that door, I  _won’t...even ...notice_ ” 

His piercing gaze alongside his seriousness in those words certainly left you with more arousal. Not to mention when he successfully managed to strip down completely. 

Truthfully you have seen him in his bare but confident glory before. But every time you did, you were polite and decent about it. You’d look away or tighten your temples with a firm sense to understand that it was merely a piece of anatomy and nothing more. But tonight, seeing the man you secretly and unknowingly harbored feelings for fully stripped down, certainly pressed some buttons of your own. 

Backing away, you climbed on to the bed, moving back as he followed suit, his eyes fixated on you. He was the lion and you were the lamb. Except the lamb was impatient to be the prey. 

Standing on your knees, you welcomed the lion’s pounce as Lucifer kissed you once again, holding you firmly by the waist. Your palms wandered frantically over his torso, filling you with greed for him. For he was simply and most definitely, irresistible. 

The moment his hands left your waist, you broke away with a soft moan as they dug into your panties, cupping the bare flesh of your buttocks tightly. 

Panting, you held his face, inhaling deeply wearing a pair of serious eyes. 

“I’m not-“ you paused ,” I’m not like other women you’ve been with...” you said, shrugging your shoulders shyly “...clearly you can see I’m not... _beautiful_ that way...”

Lucifer shot you a look of immense shock. As if you were blabbering words of insanity.  Pressing your lips, You blushed with embarrassment. 

“It’s tru-“ 

His hungry kisses kept you from finishing that sentence, pushing you back to the bed as a result. Taking your hands, he securely placed them on his neck. Instead of using comforting or contradicting words, he opposed your statement and clear insecurity with his lips.  Given the man he was, you were pretty sure the women were the ones to throw themselves at him at a time like this. Therefore you were obviously surprised when you felt those hungry kisses wandered all over your body. His kisses lit small sparks of fire on you, and he was the devout and enthusiastic carrier of the flame. The kisses were even and generous, each one curiously moving from your jawline to your collarbone, to the curves and the buds of your heaving breasts, to your protruding hips. Your vocal responses were forthright, moans growing loud and free, impatient to show your appreciation. And those fires felt even hotter when you swore you felt his noticeable erection press against your thigh. 

As if sharing telepathy, Lucifer came to your dire need, pulling your panties down in an instant. The region between your thighs was of abundant wetness, exposed to the open air for a few seconds. But it was clearly not when you were left with a loud gasp as he quickly inserted himself in you. 

Eyes lost in each other, bodies wrapped around one another, you held on to his ethereally yet sinfully beautiful face. You held with heart, while Lucifer Morningstar began to move inside you, while he set off to discover new found passions for you, while he finally proceeded to make amorous love to you. 

——— 

Your eyes fluttered, like the wings of a butterfly as you woke up to the soft melody created by piano keys. It soothed you. It made you smile. It relieved you to know, that he was nearby. Lucifer was nearby. 

The rays of the morning sun filtered through the glass window, falling on your naked back as you slowly sat up. The way the keys were tickled the music encouraged you to drag yourself out of empty bed, put on the white shirt that was laying on the floor, to tip toe your way out to see Lucifer playing the piano. 

You dared not interrupt, but merely stood there to listen in silence. Lively would be his usual mood, but this morning his fingers spoke nothing but gentleness with heart. You watched him with pride, you listened to him with The moment the last note was hit, he turned back to you. 

“Sorry if I woke you...”

You shook your head, “ Dont…It was the best alarm ever” you said with a smile. He smiled back shyly. 

“I couldn’t help it…”

“And that’s great cause you know how much I love to watch you play...” you said, with your hands clasped together and much enthusiasm , “I make the most noise when you hit those keys with passion...ah!” 

Realizing the possible dirty imagery that could be behind it, along with his naughty expression borne as a result, you snorted with laughter,  covering your mouth. Tempted by the sight of him patting his lap as an invitation,  You walked towards him.  Wearing just his boxers, he wrapped one arm around you as you sat down. 

His eyes widened with surprise after you swooped in to give a tender but long peck on his cheek. 

Humming softly, Lucifer moved towards your lips, surprised even more when you placed your fingers to stop him. 

“...my morning breath...” you murmured, wearing a nervous smile, “it must be horrible...” you hated that you suddenly felt so conscious of the smallest things. Saving you the train of thoughts, Lucifer held you by the chin, leaning forward to kiss you deeply. With his tongue embracing your own in a hurry, he proved you wrong once again. 

“Oh...” he sighed, forehead pressed against yours, “ I should stop before I carry you back to bed again” 

“Oh wow...” you chuckled shyly. 

“This ...”he said, thumb grazing over your lips, looking at you, “...this was long long overdue”

“It was...” you said, breathless by his touch. 

Lucifer paused for a few seconds, “Earlier you asked me, why I let you stick around” 

You nodded in acknowledgment. Holding your hand tightly, he inhaled deep. 

“It’s because I consider you as my equal” 

This was definitely not what you expected. Putting your other hand over his, you listened. 

“The respect you showed me was genuine. I felt respected” he said, “Not that I ever needed anyone’s approval but, as a club owner, as a businessman, with my adventurous habits, you didn’t take your time to judge, nor were you hungry to gain something from me in return”. 

He said, a warm smile growing in his face. 

“You were sincere. You are sincere. It...” he paused, “...comforted me” 

“Lucifer...” you said, your tone laced with softness. For you could not believe what you just heard, “Of course I respect you” you continued, “ You’re my dearest friend” you said, pinching his stubble cheek. 

“I just never thought you’d have feelings further than that...” you said with a smile, to which he chuckled deeply. 

“Oh believe me...” he began, “...it was quite the difficult task to wipe your image out of my head, regardless of all the women” he said, “I mean...with them It was always enjoyable to be fair...” 

You scoffed whilst nodding. 

“ I bet it was…” you continued, “...some of those women are just breathtaking…”

“Yes...” he added, “...but…I’d always have a moment, wondering how it would have been if was you instead. You in my arms, all to myself” his voice suddenly hinted lust. 

“Good...” you replied, “I’m glad I have that effect” you said, running your own fingers over his lips. 

“It was strange indeed...” Lucifer remarked, his tone quickly changing to curiosity, “We had endless nights of spending time together, yet not once did I see you look at me with the carnal fascination and desire you showed last night” 

You laughed, shaking your head. 

“Well what can I say...” you shrugged with a proud smile , “I’m _very_ good at friend-zoning people. Until last night, that is “ you said, biting your lower lip. 

“Oh Y/N…last night, for a minute it felt like it was a dream...” he said, “ ...like it was an illusion or something temporary that I couldn’t get my grasp on-“

“But I’m here. I’m still here” you assured him, “It happened for real.  _This_ is real” you held his face adoringly, taking a deep breath for you needed some courage as you continued: 

“I’m in love with you Lucifer” 

“Don’t...” 

He said, quickly holding your hands. You were confused, especially when he kissed them with desperation. 

“I don’t want you to regret those words...” he said with a solemn expression. Your eyebrows furrowed. 

“Why would I regret them?” You scoffed with surprise, “Last night…i regretted  _nothing_ ” 

“There’s...” he hesitated, “...something you need to know…about who I am”

“Whats there to know?...you’re ‘Lucifer’ Morningstar...of course I know” you suddenly began talking in high speed, as if he were to disappear any moment, “What? Did you do something? Are you a criminal ? Cause guess what? I don’t care...I love you anyways” you stopped, realizing how desperate you were yourself. 

Lucifer smiled with a hint of sadness. 

“ No, I’m not a criminal...I’m far worse. I’m the devil” 

“Of course I know that” you said, “You’ve told me many times”

“No...but I really  _am_ ” 

“What do you mean? I-“ 

Your eyes widened as that red glint in his eyes from earlier, reappeared once again. And suddenly the red was not only in his eyes anymore. Yet your hold on him did not loosen. 

_Speak of the devil._


End file.
